


Job Offers

by Silvertongue



Category: Alphas, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always positions available for the people with the right skills, and Steve Jinks has several very unique ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Offers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of ‘Warehouse 13’ or ‘Alphas’. The rights belong to Syfy. I do not use any of them for any means of fiscal gain.

Steve stood on the street corner, letting the noise of the gathered emergency vehicles wash over him. He felt numb. Too much had happened for him to process: Stucowski, Mrs. Frederic, having to hurt Claudia. He inhaled deeply, trying to centre himself. 

There was a polite cough behind him. 

He turned to see a suited man with gray hair, looking at him intently over a pair of frameless spectacles. “Steve Jinks?” 

“Yes. Who are you?” He answered warily. 

“I’m Dr. Rosen, Dr. Lee Rosen. And I have an offer that you might be interested to hear.”


End file.
